<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miracles Disguised by UlisaBarbic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525176">Miracles Disguised</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlisaBarbic/pseuds/UlisaBarbic'>UlisaBarbic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU Goku lives, Child Son Goten, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Miracles, Christmas Presents, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feel-good, Gen, Gohan is a sweetheart, Japanese Mythology &amp; Folklore, Kindness rewards Kindness, Miracles, Post-Cell Games Saga, Santa is Real</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlisaBarbic/pseuds/UlisaBarbic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Goku returned after Cell. Reminiscing, Goku and ChiChi are longing for a snowy Christmas during the biggest heatwave in years and the dragonballs being dormant is a problem. But if you thought that would stop Gohan and Goten, well, you don’t know them very well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miracles Disguised</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miracles Disguised</p><p>
  <em>DBZ characters are coptrighted to Toriyama and Toei and used without permission strictly for the enjoyment of fans.</em>
</p><p>"Too hot."</p><p>Turning, yelping a bit when his head collided with the ceiling, Goku stuck his head down from the rafters. "The what?" He asked, hair full of dust. Hanging from the ceiling, resembling more monkey than he had in years, he added, "Ya DID say somethin' right?"</p><p>Despite herself, ChiChi laughed. "You look like a giant dust bunny, Goku."</p><p>Giving her his best chuckle, as he dropped back down to the floor, he gave a light shake of his head, sending clumps of dirt and grime in all directions. "Kinda feel like one too! Shoulda cleaned that out a long time ago!"</p><p>Raising a brow in playful teasing, ChiChi remarked as she wet a paper towel for him to clean his face. "Hmm. Now WHO could have POSSIBLY told you that?"</p><p>Grinning sheepishly, Goku rubbed the back of his head and let her rub at the clumps of gathered dirt on his face, "I know, I know. You were right!" He occasionally would tease her because he knew she loved to savor when she was right but today, given her cheery attitude, he just confessed.</p><p>Smiling brightly, she remarked, "What was that? Not sure I heard that."</p><p>Poking at her belly, Goku repeated, "I said you were right." Leaning into her face, he savored her giggles. "I admit it! You were right." He pulled her into a hug, pulling her back to his chest and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Want me to write it down so ya have proof?"</p><p>Nudging her elbow back and whirling around, she defended. "I'm not always right Goku but sometimes..."</p><p>"I know," he said giving her a quick peck to the nose. "But everythin's clear now! We can use the fireplace and heat, no problem!" That was something they always looked forward to. The best nights were when it was chilly outside and there was a hot bath inside, with ChiChi's hot chocolate and stories by the fire. It had been so long though; Gohan had been seven the last time they got snow; it was a nice coming-home present when he'd come back from Yardrat. Now though, the mountain seemed content on remaining warm, something not lost on ChiChi.</p><p>With a sigh, the Son Matriarch eyed the hearth with longing. In all honesty, there had not been a reason for Goku to go cleaning the flue and clearing the attic or checking the insulation. The weather was hardly reminiscent of winter, let alone Christmas in less than two weeks! "If it ever gets cold enough! It still feels like late summer out there! Gohan told me the other day that it's almost still warm enough to go swimming!" She leaned against the wall, arms crossed, her pouting face making her appear little more than a teenager herself. "Where's my Christmas weather?"</p><p>Gently pushing his forehead on hers, Goku remarked "Aw, maybe it's just late. We could go get a Christmas tree tomorrow from up north a bit! That sound good?"</p><p>Warmth in her eyes, she nodded. "Do they have snow up there yet?"</p><p>"Dunno but it's at least jacket weather!" He beamed. "And I don't think we've taken Goten up north yet, have we? And ya know Gohan loves the pine woods!"</p><p>Eyes bright in memory, she gently nudged his chest, "Yes, he's a lot like his Daddy. Nature anything and he's all over it." She grinned with a hint of sadness. "He was trying on your jacket the other day, Goku. He'll be able to fill it out in a few years."</p><p>Shaking his head, Goku replied, "No big surprise, the kiddo's growin' like a weed."</p><p>"Don't I know it!" Turning a bit so she could look outside and imagine the frosty weather and snowflakes caught in the hair, she remarked, "He's starting to spend more time in the bathroom in the mornin'," she turned, a sly grin on his face, "Studyin' his chin."</p><p>Chuckling lightly, Goku remarked, "Yeah, I noticed some peach fuzz the other day."</p><p>ChiChi gave a low groan and laid back against Goku's chest, in an overly dramatic stance that Goku had grown so accustomed to. He thought it was cute and the way she looked up at him with teary eyes just added to it. He knew her truly saddened look and this wasn't it. But it definitely made her resemble a puppy.</p><p>"No! No, my baby boy cannot be gettin' facial hair! Not yet!" Pouting, she reached up, lightly tugged on Goku's hair. "Tell me it's not so, Goku!"</p><p>Leaning over to nuzzle her neck, Goku let her sob verbally a moment. "Aw, you won't see nothin' serious for a while. And long as his ol' man keeps clean shaven, I think Gohan will too."</p><p>Moving her hands to caress his chin, she smiled, power in her eyes. "Well, as much as I don't mind a little animal in you sometimes, you best keep that smooth." She added, "Or maybe find another way to bring out the beast in you, eh?"</p><p>"Yes, Ma'am." Goku's eyes warmed, nostalgia and memory omnipresent in them. "I'll show Gohan how to shave after the holidays." He let her lean there a moment more; she always had an intoxicating scent to her but with the squealing and chattering in the next room reminiscent of their toddler Goten, he'd have to wait to remind her of how much it got to him. Gently easing into a standing position, ChiChi pulled her loose hair into a low ponytail before walking towards the sounds of an increasingly bored and thus-dangerous three year old.</p><p>"It'll be nice to take Goten up north too. He might be old enough to remember it now!" She slipped back to their previous conversation, something she was an expert at when they did their flirting where they could—children made that a requirement. Thinking out loud, she said, "And it'll give Big Brother Gohan a chance to show him the ropes. You know he loves doing that."</p><p>Goku pulled her into a light hug, again though he kept it innocent. "'Course he does. Took him a bit to get used to it but you know he wouldn't let nothin' happen to Goten. And Goten thinks he hung the moon."</p><p>"Far as he knows he did the stars too." She nudged her husband in the ribs. "And he also thinks his father would make a lovely tiger to chase now that he's defeated the lion." She gestured towards the next room and sure enough, Goku caufht that Goten's squeals were actually more shouts about finding a "tiger."</p><p>Grinning, dropping to all fours, Goku paced into the room, sticking his head around the door was a loud "Rwaaar!" to his younger child's delight.</p><p>"Tiger!"</p><p>OOO</p><p>"Hey, kiddo, why the long face?"</p><p>Gohan put his book aside and turned to meet his father's face, swiveling in his desk chair. "Goten got done using you for a tiger?" Twisting from one side to the other, Gohan reveled in the image of his father on all fours, making all kinds of odd noises. He used to play that game with him. "I could hear him 'huntin'' you, you know."</p><p>Goku laughed and flopped on the boy's bed. "I betcha could! Your brother's not exactly a stealthy tracker yet. But, no, we're not done yet…not really but Mom came announcing snack time so guess I know where I stand with that!" Goku grinned; Goten had left him in the dust as soon as ChiChi appeared with a plate of meats, cheeses and vegetables, all with her special sauce. Hard to be mad at the kid though! "But even you would pick food over me when you were four!"</p><p>Springing from his position at the desk and joining his father on the bed, Gohan remarked "And you didn't come tell me that Mom was givin' out food?" Falling onto the bed, with one arm over his eyes in a dramatic display mirroring his mother's, Gohan remarked, "You wound me, Father!"</p><p>Holding up a plate as a peace offering, Goku retorted "Didn't forget you! Thought I'd bring it to you. Ya told me that you wanted to knock out that homework before the holiday break started tomorrow, remember?" Goku personally thought giving kids homework over a holiday break was underhanded and cruel but according to ChiChi, he would not find a school that wouldn't. So, at least it was a simple book report and analyization. Gohan, being the clever boy he was, had selected a book he had read already so it was just a matter of taking his thoughts and putting them into words. Goku wasn't about to argue with Gohan tackling it up front, left more time for the family afterwards!</p><p>Didn't mean he couldn't tease his son a wee bit though. Holding the plate a bit out of the boy's reach (and realizing that this was getting more and more difficult) he said "But first you gotta tell me what's wrong. You've got that hurtin' look in your eyes." Goku may not have been the most attentive person but he knew his children quite well, Gohan better than the boy himself at times. So he knew those eyes.</p><p>Rather than argue, Gohan said "Aw, some kids at school have been calling me names. Not a lotta them but they were really on it today."</p><p>"Callin' ya names?" Goku's frown deepened. His son, for the most part, had been enjoying junior high. After Goten was born, the family had thought a public school, though close by in one of the other villages would be great; it had been a compromise between Goku and ChiChi to let Gohan have a more balanced schedule—not all study, not all training, not all play, but a mix.</p><p>Gohan had fallen in love with Paozu Mountain Junior High. ChiChi loved the high standards and good teachers. Goku loved that it was straight-through school. Gohan would transfer right to high school. No crazy high school entrance exams required. Bulma had scared him silly talking about them and that was one thing Goku had been determined to help his son avoid.</p><p>The last three years had been great, according to Gohan. He was in his final year of the junior high grades and such a statement was out of the blue! This was a first for Goku and he didn't like this at all. Normally, he didn't feel a lot of anger for children but that was changing as of right now. "Makin' fun of you? Callin' you names? Like what?"</p><p>Gohan pouted "Just a few of them. They started chasin' me around today with their chopsticks, calling me 'lunch' and 'breakfast' and things. Stupid stuff like that."</p><p>Despite himself, Gohan smiled as his father's voice turned into that dangerous dark tone. "Ya got names?" The boy snagged the plate from his father at the distraction but felt inclined to answer that unspoken yet spoken threat.</p><p>"Daddy, it's fine. Kids are stupid sometimes."</p><p>"They don't gotta be stupid likethat," came the man's response. "You're not 'posed to have to deal with that while you're tryin' to learn and make friends. It ain't right." Brow furrowed and a deep discontent etched on his face, Goku leaned against the wall as Gohan devoured his mother's snack foods with fervor.</p><p>"Daddy, it'll be okay. If it keeps up, I'll let you know but I don't wanna worry about it right now, okay?" He set the man with his best softened eyes and quivering lip. Despite now having a little brother, he found to his delight that his own baby-face had not lost its power in the least. And he was not yet old enough to be above using it.</p><p>"Gah, okay, okay! Just…stop lookin' at me like that." Propping one foot up on the bed, Goku laid his chin on his knee. "But you'll lemme know if it keeps up, okay? Promise?"</p><p>Smiling, Gohan allowed a nod. "I promise." He put his plate on the desk and said, "Are the winds at Bulma's going to be strong enough tomorrow?"</p><p>Hope and relief flooded Goku's heart. "Looks that way! You got your letter ready?"</p><p>Moving his book to reveal two letters underneath, Gohan smiled, "I helped Goten with his earlier. I bet he'll want a different one tomorrow but I've been thinking on mine for a while. Do you think Grandpa Santa will have enough time?"</p><p>"I'd bet on it."</p><p>OOO</p><p>"Bigger!"</p><p>Looking upward at the boy on his shoulders, Goku laughed. "Bigger? Goten, remember it hasta fit in the house!"</p><p>Said toddler frowned in response, kicking his feet lightly as they made their way through the chilly air. "Little bigger?" He amended, holding his fingers a bit apart.</p><p>Shifting a bit, Gohan pulled his coat a wee bit tighter, took to the air and set just his toes on Goku's shoulders. "Tree hasta be shorter than this, Goten."</p><p>Understanding seemed to brim in Goten's eyes. "Oooh." Giggling, he pointed, "That one?"</p><p>The boy's finger set upon a lonely pine tree just up the hill ahead, seemingly all by itself. It was certainly short enough for the living room but it bushed out throughout its mass, creating the look of a short but full tree.</p><p>Goku turned to his wife, "That one looks like it should use a home, don'cha think?"</p><p>Adjusting her scarf, ChiChi observed before giving a confirmation nod. "I think that one will be perfect." She let her feet crunch over the fallen pine needles and let her mind turn that to snow. The cool air helped with the delusion but while it was chilly and like her husband had predicted—jacket weather—it was not the snowy winter weather she wanted.</p><p>Still, seeing her boys excited about the fresh air, animals and trees and Gohan darting around the group like a little squirrel himself while Goten about killed himself laughing did her heart good.</p><p>Gohan grinned, pulling his hands up into his jacket sleeves before running ahead a little, "Can I cut it down?"</p><p>Taking some twine from her knapsack, ChiChi immediately turned to Goten who looked very close to insisting HE wanted to cut the tree even though there was no way they were giving him anything sharp. The toddler insistence was burning in his eyes. "Goten can help Mommy tie it up so we save ALL the branches, okay? More branches, more ornaments!"</p><p>Such a prospect paused the boy's protests and he swayed back and forth a bit, clutching his father's hair lightly in his hands for leverage, thinking. Goku just moved with the boy without a word until Goten nodded, firm and hard, "Kay, Mommy!"</p><p>Giving an exaggerated pout, Goku gently bounced his youngest. "Hey! So Gohan gets to cut it down, Goten and ChiChi getta wrap it up. What about me?"</p><p>Gohan looked to ChiChi and ChiChi to Goten and the three of them exchanged conversation silently before saying, almost in unison "You get to carry it."</p><p>Looking up at his youngest on his shoulders, Goku bounced the boy a little. "Well, lucky me!"</p><p>The cutting and gathering of the tree went without incident, Gohan standing to the side and letting his little brother wrap the branches with his mother, slowly pulling the twine tight around the pine needles. It ended up with more repeats than necessary but Goten was all smiles at contributing. When the Son Matriarch finally deemed it firm enough, Gohan approached, knelt and slid his hands underneath it. With a grunt and more than a little dramatic flare, he turned "Goten! Lemme borrow your muscles so we can toss it to Daddy, okay?"</p><p>"Me?" Thrilled to once again be able to help, the toddler lifted his arms up and flexed them as he'd seen his father and brother do before. "Strong like you, Big Brother!"</p><p>"Yeah" Gohan kept his fingers barely flexed "You are. So you gonna help me?"</p><p>"Yep, yep!" Toddling over, Goten looked his brother over then knelt, mimicking his sibling's stance and grasped the edges of some of the branches. "Like that?"</p><p>Nodding, Gohan reached out and moved his brother left leg a little. "Bend with the knees, not the back." His brother adjusted and squeaked again, bouncing in place before wrapping his tiny fingers along the branches.</p><p>"I gots it, Gohan!"</p><p>"Ooo, I know! You're helpin' lots." Smiling at his father who held his arms open like they were throwing a ball around, Gohan advised, "okay, Goten, you gotta push up with me when I say go, okay?"</p><p>Nodding, feet going up and down as if running in place would power his muscles-like some kind of cartoon—Goten stated "Kay! Ready, Gohan!"</p><p>"One, two...go!"</p><p>As his brother pushed up, Gohan pulled with his own strength but not too hard and the tree flew high into the air. Kneeling down, Gohan scooped the boy up onto his hip and pointed, "Look how high you threw it, Goten!"</p><p>"Ooo! Catch it Daddy, catch it!"</p><p>Jumping back as if they were playing a game in the yard, Goku squealed and gave chase to the falling pine "I got it! I got it!"</p><p>Jumping up, Goku caught the tree by the thickest part of the trunk then slid back amid the leaves and twigs before hoisting it up in his left hand towards the sky. "Caught it!"</p><p>A small round of applause greeted him by means of his wife who was all smiles as she approached and nudged his arm. "You still keepin' in shape even with as busy as we've been." Her nails drifted up his biceps just a smidge, winning her one of his huge smiles.</p><p>"Mom, Dad, really?"</p><p>The two turned to find Gohan giving them a cynical look and Goten wrinkling his expression into an "ew" disposition. Despite that or maybe because of it, both adults burst out laughing.</p><p>Reaching out to gesture the boys to follow with one hand as he hoisted the tree skyward with the other, Goku retorted. "Hey, your mom and I can get googly-eyed with each other if we want!"</p><p>"Dad, that wasn't 'googly-eyed.' That was 'lemme meet you later in the bedroom. I ain't dumb." Gohan almost laughed at his parents' faces but that mild amusement was shattered quite quickly.</p><p>Goten's bright innocent voice rang through the trees. "Why would they wanna meet in the bedroom? They know each other, they're Mommy and Daddy."</p><p>"...say, Goten, how about you put the star on the tree this year, huh?"</p><p>OOO</p><p>"Ya mean...he hasn't figured Santa out yet?"</p><p>That simple statement drew Goku out of the abyss that was the food and drink Bulma's holiday party always had and he turned, senses on full alert. Being a father meant certain phrases would catch his ear like lightning and that was one of them as he centered in on the speaker like a hawk.</p><p>Yamcha gave him a baffled look as he glanced over where Gohan was giving anyone that would listen the run down on his letters to Grandpa Santa. Goten had already done his declaration and was sitting with ChiChi, addressing the envelope. The others were humoring Gohan but there was an unspoken expectation among them that once Goten was out of ear range he would stop.</p><p>He didn't. If anything, he became more animated when he no longer had to share the attention spotlight with his toddler brother. He was so full of enthusiasm that it was impossible to deny that he wholeheartedly believed everything he was saying.</p><p>Goku clasped his hand over Yamcha's mouth, fast and firm. A quick glance around confirmed his oldest was so involved in talking about wishes for the coming season that he failed to notice Yamcha's statement. Goku heaved a sigh of relief at that. "Shh, shh, shh!"</p><p>When Yamcha could talk again, he lowered his voice. "Sorry, Goku, it's just...well, I mean, he turned fourteen this year. I thought he'd have figured it out by now. Seems a bit old, doesn't it?" He tried to soften it. "I mean, it just seems kinda weird for a kid his age is all."</p><p>The darkness in Goku's eyes cut Yamcha's heart. "Gohan was kidnapped, lost me twice, was separated from his Mama for a year, hadda fight before he lost all his baby teeth, got told 'bout a horrible future where he lost everything and on top of that, he hadda be the savior against Cell and we just NOW got us some peace." For a moment, though he was pretty sure it wasn't necessary as he DID know Yamcha meant no harm, he let his eyes turn green. "You GIVE him this."</p><p>Hands up in surrender, Yamcha offered, "I'm not judging Goku, and I wouldn't ruin that for him. I just thought it was kinda odd." He softened his eyes. "The kid has been through a lot, I don't blame you."</p><p>Adrenaline fading gradually away, Goku let out a deep breath. Running the back of his head in a slightly tense apology, he replied, "Sorry, Yamcha. It's just...I mean, he's already lost so much of his childhood. When Chi and I realized that he still had THIS...well, let us savor it as long as we can, okay?"</p><p>Eyes serious, nod firm and hand out, Yamcha clasped his friend's fingers right before settling an iron grip on his wrist. "For as long as it lasts."</p><p>"Well, looks like the wind is strong enough for me," Bulma's declaration came as a ringing bell through the festivities and Goten squealed, grabbing his envelope and running forward with it, leaving his mother behind with the scrapes and glitter. She just smiled, brushed off her hands and stood to follow.</p><p>Goten's dash entered just before Bulma as she stood with her hand on the latch to her largest window. The faint breeze that escaped to the inside blew small strands of hair into her face. Trunks joined his friend in front of the scientist as she opened her largest window where cold air billowed through with as much passion as a theater performer. "Let's get those letters to Grandpa Santa!"</p><p>Goten waved "C'mon Big Brother! Bring yours!"</p><p>After very little delay, Gohan joined his brother, letter in hand. If Bulma thought it odd, she said nothing, only smiled.</p><p>"So...give us a hint before we send them off!" She looked to each boy in turn. "What did you all ask for?"</p><p>"Dragon!" Goten said without hesitation. "Like Icarus!"</p><p>Smiling, half knelt over, Bulma brushed his hair back. "Wow! That's a high order!"</p><p>"But Grandpa Santa will do it," Goten insisted.</p><p>Trunks giggled a bit. "What color dragon?"</p><p>Pouting and rolling his eyes, Goten faced his friend with what could only be described as disdain. "Rude! Let Grandpa Santa pick!" He handed his envelope to Bulma, covered on glue, stickers and glitter without another thought to the subject.</p><p>To his credit, Trunks seemed to accept that and said, "I want a computer! Like Mama's!" He grinned. "So I can make the fun toys!"</p><p>Laughter billowed up at that because Trunks had a habit of calling any of Bulma's inventions that he wasn't allowed to touch the 'fun toys.' It was Trunks, pure and simple, to try and find a way around it.</p><p>Bulma chuckled. "It's not as easy as it looks but maybe Grandpa Santa will bring you something to let you start practicing!" She accepted the envelope from her son, stacking it on top of Goten's before turning to Gohan. "And what about you, Gohan?"</p><p>Before he could answer, Trunks asked. "Isn't Big Brother Gohan too old?"</p><p>An odd awkwardness began but Bulma shut that right down. "Now, why would you say that?"</p><p>Trunks shrugged. "Papa says that when you get too old, Grandpa Santa stops."</p><p>Well, that was better than Bulma thought he would say but she set the Saiyan Prince with a "you-keep-your-mouth-SHUT" glare all the same before saying, "I wouldn't take anything Papa says about Grandpa Santa as fact. I doubt he's ever been on the nice list." Smirking lightly amid the starting chuckles from the group, she added, "He's just bitter."</p><p>Diverting the attention back to Gohan before Vegeta opted to say anything (though given the absolutely terrifying look Goku was directing at him, she doubted even he would) Bulma asked again. "Now, what did you ask Grandpa Santa for, Gohan?"</p><p>Shyly rocking back forth, he said, "Well, I asked him for...me and Daddy."</p><p>Goku blinked in surprise.</p><p>"I figured that Grandpa Santa is magic so...maybe he could give us our tails back. Now that we know how to handle them." He grinned sheepishly "But if he can't do that then a gi for me that's my own personal one. I sketched him what I had in mind."</p><p>Bulma took hold of the envelope slowly. "I'm sure he'll do his best. If I'd have known your father and you felt like that, I woulda asked the dragon last time!"</p><p>Gohan blinked, "You used the dragon?"</p><p>"A few months ago." She admitted. "But we'll see what Grandpa Santa can do, okay? What kind of gi did you want?"</p><p>"Well, one that shows Mom, Dad and Mr. Piccolo. Cause I owe them all something for being the fighter I am." He smiled and stepped back. "But Grandpa Santa is good at things like that and I love surprises anyway!"</p><p>Goten tugged on her skirt, "Auntie Bulma, send them! Send them!"</p><p>Looking out to the wind which was certainly capable of sending a few letters, she grinned. "Everyone ready?"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"Well, in that case," she threw her arm out, releasing the letters into the wind where they were quickly carried out of sight. "Next stop, the North Pole!"</p><p>OOO</p><p>"Mom, Dad, do you think Grandpa Santa is real?"</p><p>ChiChi and Goku turned from their spots by the window as the cold rain poured down. Not snow but better than blazing hot they'd had all season thus far. It was an excuse to use the fireplace so Goku's excursion was not fit nothing!</p><p>Gohan's question did put them on edge though. Especially after the surprise at the small party today from the others that Gohan still had faith in the legend.</p><p>Goku's heart ached a bit at the prospect that maybe someone had ruined it for him. It also throbbed with anger that if someone had, well, it was not going to be a pretty conclusion.</p><p>ChiChi though, calmly asked "What do you think, Gohan? You're a pretty clever boy."</p><p>Sitting back, setting his book down, he went silent, thinking. Each moment he was quiet was another brick on his parents' hearts. Granted, they knew he was getting older but he had such little childhood left...</p><p>"I think he is." Gohan finally said. "I mean, part of me thinks that maybe it's you guys doing it or my Grandpa instead of a magic old grandpa but I don't think so."</p><p>Barely containing his sign of relief, Goku couldn't help prodding. "What makes ya say that?"</p><p>"I've been kidnapped by a green alien that's the reincarnation of AND his father and the good half of Kami. I've fought an alien that has four different forms. I've fought an alien that can switch bodies. I've fought a giant cockroach from the future. And then we fix things with seven balls that summon a green dragon. Makes me think about how completely weird our world is! Kinda makes a magic man giving presents out to make the world better make a lot more sense." He grinned. "And it's nice to have something weird that's a nice-weird."</p><p>ChiChi beamed, "It is, indeed!"</p><p>The three sat silent a moment more, just enjoying the fireplace and the calm that only came once a hyperactive toddler was asleep. Gohan rocks back and forth by the fire a but then asked "Well, what do you all want though?"</p><p>The two adults paused "Eh?" They asked, almost in unison.</p><p>Gohan laughed, covering his mouth to smother to noise. "What do you all want? You're so hard to get gifts for cause you either make them yourselves or say you don't need nothing!" Pouting, obviously with some flare, he said, "You know I'm gonna get you something anyway. Telling me you don't need anything doesn't help!"</p><p>Goku scratched his head. "But...we _don't_ need nothing."</p><p>Moaning aloud, Gohan fell backward and lay on the floor. "Not helping!"</p><p>ChiChi gently nudged her son with her socked foot. "Gohan, you've a pretty good sense of taste. I'm sure whatever you pick for us will be wonderful."</p><p>Still not budging, he asked, "Well, give me something to go off of! What was the best holiday ever, Mom?"</p><p>"The best?" She paused, put her knitting aside and thought. "That's a hard one. Every year I get with you all is my favorite." She sat, in thought, a moment more. "The year your father came back from Yardrat was pretty amazing, wasn't it?"</p><p>"Ooo, yes!" Leaning back, Goku remarked, "Your hot chocolate and snow after being stuck on Yardrat was just what I needed Chi!" Shaking his head, Goku remarked, "Nice guys, Yardratians but...cooking ain't their strong point and all dust and red and hot there! That icy snow felt so good! And I got to play with you two in the snow, remember? We made a snow Shenlong." He leaned back, arms behind his head. "That was fun, even if Gohan cheated in that snow ball fight—"</p><p>"Did not cheat," Gohan felt inclined to defend himself. "I just...took advantage of your trusting nature."</p><p>Reaching over, Goku gently ruffled the boy's hair. "Ya pretended that I hit you in the face and were actin' like it hurt. Not fair, Son!"</p><p>Gohan just gave an evil grin, "I got snow down your shirt though!"</p><p>Eyes a bit starry, ChiChi remarked, "That was our last big snow, wasn't it?" She gazed outside at the sad rain. "I suppose I'm glad it chose THAT year to snow but it would be nice to have that again some time, Goten would love it and it'd be so nice to have a family room together." Blowing her breath out in exasperation, she stated "Maybe next year the planet will remember that it's winter not fall!"</p><p>Goku smiled at her. "Maybe it's just confused this year. We had a big snow the first year we were married, remember?"</p><p>Gohan blinked. "You did?"</p><p>"Yep!" Grinning at his wife, Goku turned to his son, gently thumbing his nose, "You were still cookin'!" Jabbing his wife's stomach lightly, Goku looked at her again. "We were both still figuring each other out and we ended up sparrin' in the yard—well, sorta sparring cause you were in her belly—when it started to snow!"</p><p>ChiChi clasped her hands together. Tears in her eyes, she turned to Goku. "And we stood there, just watching it fall and do remember what happened then?"</p><p>"Course I do." He leaned over and bumped noses with her. "I tol' ya I loved you."</p><p>"First time," she wheezed out. "You understood it and you meant it."</p><p>Goku smiled, kept his eyes on hers. "Took me a little bit, didn't it? Sorry about that but it kinda hit me right then. Didn't wanna do this life without you. Still don't."</p><p>"Aw, Goku..."</p><p>Gohan listened but more than that, he watched. The way his parents' eyes glossed over, that warm tone that took his mother's voice, the way his father was looking at her as if she was the only thing in the world. Winter weather wasn't just a traditional thing. It was a symbol of when they became a family.</p><p>Gohan had seen his parents look at one another like that before but he never tired of seeing it again. If you could make love a look, that was no doubt the look. He was pretty sure they'd almost forgotten he was there. They were lost in a different time, a different place where there was just them and the love that had somehow bloomed between them.</p><p>That did it.</p><p>He HAD to make it snow.</p><p>OOO</p><p>"Dende!"</p><p>Sweeping the Lookout with attentive eyes, Gohan called out a second time for both his friend and the Guardian of the Earth. Usually, Piccolo was here but not today. Gohan got the distinct impression that all the gatherings and preparation for the holidays were suffocating him. Much as he was under no obligation to attend, he tended to do so because he knew his company was appreciated.</p><p>Well, he earned a bit of solitude!</p><p>"Den-De!" The shrill call of Goten who clung to his back as if he were a monkey cut his ears at first. Giving the boy a half hearted scowl, Gohan bounced him once.</p><p>Goten took the hint, moved his head so it wasn't pressed right against his brother's ear and called out again. "Den-De!"</p><p>"Gohan. Goten."</p><p>The small Guardian of Earth though just like Gohan he'd grown some in the past three years made his way around the small garden plants, Mr. Popo by his side. The Namekian greeted Gohan with fervor, reaching out with an embrace before gently touching Goten on the head.</p><p>"It's a surprise to see you here. I thought everyone was getting ready for the holidays."</p><p>"Mom and Dad are." Gohan answered. "Goten and I are hunting for their present."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"Yep!" Chirping happily but still not coming down from his brother's back, Goten announced. "Snow!"</p><p>Blinking in surprise, Dende echoed the boy. "Snow?"</p><p>"Snow," Gohan clarified with a nod. "Our Dragon balls are dormant right now but I was wondering if the Namekian ones were..."</p><p>Wincing, Dende shook his head. "Oh, I'm sorry Gohan. Elder Muri told me they were forced to turn to the Dragonballs s few months ago. An odd plague hit their crops."</p><p>While that answer hurt Gohan's hope, he tried not to let it show. "Oh. Well, no problem. We'll just have to find another way!"</p><p>Goten eyed the two figures. "Snow maker?"</p><p>Dende smiled. "I'm sure there's another way. Mr. Popo? Do you know any secrets to maybe...influencing the weather a bit?"</p><p>The old genie stood quiet, considered before saying, "It's never been done. Bansho Fan is made to create wind and rain. Perhaps with fervor, it could create snow?"</p><p>Eyes wide, Gohan beamed. "The Bansho Fan?"</p><p>Mr. Popo nodded. "Raise a typhoon with a single wave, a thunderstorm with two and a monsoon with three." He smiled. "But there are other ways to move a fan. It's just never been tried."</p><p>Dende met Gohan's excited face with enthusiasm. "That's a possibility! Do you know where a Bansho Fan is?"</p><p>"Yeah..." he said, a bit less enthused suddenly. "It's hanging over Mom and Dad's dresser." This was supposed to be a surprise. He couldn't exactly waltz into his parents' room, walk out with a huge fan and not expect them to ask questions.</p><p>Then again...</p><p>"Hey, Goten, do you wanna help?"</p><p>OOO</p><p>Gohan sat in wait, just outside the house. Cooler weather had started to roll in but it only brought whirling leaves and rain with it. Not good enough. He kept himself just out of sight from the window. Both his parents were home, split about doing separate chores but Mom kept going in and out of the bedroom. At least Dad seemed to stay in one place.</p><p>After a long wait, one that seemed to drag on forever, the silence of the house was broken by Goten's high pitched wail. If there was anything that could get Mom to drop whatever she was doing, it was thinking one of her kids was in danger. Goten's crying was always quite convincing.</p><p>Sure enough, he heard his mother drop the laundry and rush down the hall, calling, "Goten?! What is it?"</p><p>Perfect. Jumping up through the window, Gohan scanned the room. It felt weird creeping into his parents' bedroom like some kind of thief but he didn't know another way to keep this secret. Maybe he could have told them what he was doing but he wanted them surprised!</p><p>It didn't take long to spot the fan. It was the subject of many stories and this one Gohan knew that his parents had actually made. It created more of a sense of fascination to it, honestly. Removing it from its position, getting a good grip on it, Gohan's plan was ruined by the sudden rush of ki and he just barely had time to dart into his parents' closet before his father suddenly appeared in the room.</p><p>Damn. Instant Transmission.</p><p>"ChiChi?" A moment later, his mother darted back into the room, Goten in her arms. "I felt your ki go nuts...oh, Goten, what's wrong, Buddy?"</p><p>Great. The position in the closet was precarious; this stupid fan was huge. He couldn't really move around without jostling his mother's clothes and—</p><p>Oh, gross. Yes, he was definitely pressed against one of his mother's bras and no, he didn't care if it was clean or not, that was not right!</p><p>
  <em>C'mon, Goten...get them out!</em>
</p><p><em>"</em>Was a big bird! Big big bird! Dragon-bird!" Well now, he wasn't crying anymore but now he was telling stories.</p><p>Great.</p><p>"Was it? I ain't seen any of those big birds for a long time!" Goku's voice was reflective of his doubt that such a bird had truly appeared but he didn't say as much. "Musta been scary."</p><p>"Of course it was!" ChiChi held Goten close to her chest. "Those big ol' birds are like four of you, huh?"</p><p>"Uh huh."</p><p>"Well, why don't you and Mommy go play a game by the fire and Daddy'll find that mean ol' bird!"</p><p>The echoing of her retreating footsteps almost made Gohan heave a sigh of relief until his father's deep baritone cut into his thoughts.</p><p>"Gohan, how long you plannin' to stay in there?"</p><p>Breath caught in his throat, Gohan stayed silent.</p><p>"You can sit there all quiet all you want, Son but I know you're there. Felt your ki skedaddle soon as I showed up." He sat on the bed, facing the closet. "So, wanna tell me why you're hiding in there or do I gotta come get ya?" He added. "Kinda rude to be sneakin' around in here, ya know." His face fell some. "We don't do that in your room, ya know."</p><p>He did know that and he was grateful for it but this was different. He wasn't trying to be sneaky or invade their privacy or anything but he couldn't tell his father that right now! Gohan bit his lower lip and clutched the Bansho Fan tighter. This was not how this was supposed to go. And if he knew his father well, the man was not going to just let this go. He would keep his word and come in after him and then this surprise would be ruined.</p><p>"Gohan, I ain't gonna ask you again."</p><p>He wouldn't. Dad never broke a word. What to do…he couldn't give away the secret, not until it was finished and he didn't even know if this would work! But it was his best chance right now. Swallowing the guilt and pain in his throat, he readied himself.</p><p>"Okay, I'm comin' in—"</p><p>The moment the door opened, Gohan shouted, "SOLAR FLARE!"</p><p>"Gah!" Goku covered his eyes immediately and stumbled back, even as Gohan plowed past him, fan in hand and dove out the door, all the while screaming,</p><p>"Sorry, sorry, Dad!"</p><p>OOO</p><p>Gohan looked back at the house with a wince. His father was NOT going to be happy once his sight came back and Gohan couldn't blame him! He'd made a promise so long ago to never turn their training on his father but he'd just done that.</p><p>The Bansho Fan felt heavy in his grip but he tightened the hold. He just needed to figure this out then he could go home, apologize and be able to surprise them on Christmas! Yes, that was his end goal!</p><p>And he only had a little time to figure it out because as soon as this thing started...well, whatever it was going to do, that was going to pull Daddy here even if he kept his ki suppressed.</p><p>"Okay," he said aloud, looking at the fan. "So its waves create typhoons and storms, what about a twist?" Was that still a wave? Felt different to him. Worth a try in any event because while yes, you could do more than wave a fan, this huge fan didn't have quite as many options.</p><p>Holding it out flat in front of him, Gohan rotated his palms, spinning the fan like a stick in wood trying to make fire. Rapidly and quickly in a circle like a clock.</p><p>The large lake in front of him suddenly swelled and a large cloud stretched down from above, pulling water up into a funnel shape. It spun nearly as fast as he could monitor and he took a deep breath as it yanked him inside.</p><p>The water felt hard, like iron, but he discovered as he propelled himself out of the small storm with a burst of ki that the feeling was due to fast moving water and not due to ice or snow.</p><p>Darn.</p><p>"Okay, so spinning it gets you a water typhoon. Good to know."</p><p>He wiped the water from his face and waited until the typhoon dissipated, leaving lots of fish to rain down on the bank. Maybe he could bring that home as penance?</p><p>What about if he spun it the other way?</p><p>Gohan gradually began, though slowly. It didn't take long to see the pool of water below him start to pull downward, water swirling in a tight direction downward.</p><p>Gohan stopped. "Okay. Whirlpool."</p><p>Well, what about...</p><p>Gohan held it straight again but in a line as if it were a knife and swung up and down.</p><p>Lightning careened from the sky and struck the ground.</p><p>Heaving a sigh of frustration, he was readily discovering that maybe the Bansho Fan couldn't do snow or ice. Mr. Popo had said it was only a possibility after all. Maybe it wasn't part of the Fan's powers?</p><p>With fervor, Mr. Popo had said.</p><p>Looking down at the weapon, Gohan frowned. Focusing his energy, he poured a bit of ki into the fan even as he waved the fan twice. If two waves have a thunderstorm then with ki, wouldn't it...</p><p>The resulting wind sent him flying backwards even with all the resolute hardening of his stance that he'd done. The rain came down in a solid sheet, so thick and solid that it pounded his face and it burnt but it wasn't ice.</p><p>"No snow..." he whimpered lightly, frustrated, disappointed and feeling more than a little disheartened. As he swept out from under the cloud burst and waited for it to dissolve, he slammed face first into a chest as solid as a rock.</p><p>"Son Gohan, you are pushin' your luck today, aren't you?"</p><p>Wiping the water from his eyes and backing up a little bit, Gohan winced at the anger in his father's face. That look—narrowed eyes, folded arms and full name always meant trouble. The boy felt inclined to add, "I said sorry for the Solar Flare. Didn't you hear me?"</p><p>Sighing, looking skyward as if for an answer, Goku said. "Yeah, I heard ya. But it don't mean too much if you say sorry and THEN do the thing you're sorry about!"</p><p>Gohan knew that. He'd known that a long time and he wouldn't have done it if he didn't think he needed to and now what did he have to show for it?! The stupid fan didn't even do what he wanted it to.</p><p>Head dropped, Gohan slumped. "I'm sorry, Daddy."</p><p>Goku sighed, again. Taking a look over the boy, it was so hard to stay mad at him, especially when he got like this. But he couldn't exactly let him think he could pull a training move on someone like that either, could he?</p><p>But this wasn't like Gohan. He knew better. He always tried to do better and he even told Goten on occasion about being careful with his strength around others, even as young as Goten was. So lack of knowledge and understanding wasn't the issue.</p><p>So what was?</p><p>Gazing over his son, his eyes fell in the large fan Gohan was trying, unsuccessfully, to hide behind his back. "Gohan, was all this about the Bansho Fan?"</p><p>Gohan blinked, appeared to consider pretending to be surprised but decided against it and pulled the large weapon to the front. "Sorry..."</p><p>"Was all this fuss—" Goku reached over and flared his ki as he ruffled the boy's hair with both hands, drying it fairly quickly, and letting the ki flare down the boy's body—"About the Bansho Fan? If you wanted to try it out, you coulda just asked me, you know?"</p><p>Quivering a bit under the force-dry via ki, Gohan answered, "I'm sorry, Daddy. I just...I guess I wanted to do it myself. I'm fourteen, you know,"</p><p>Smiling but with a shake of the head, Goku answered, "Anytime I think I might forget, you're reminding me. But that wasn't yours to just take, you understand that?" Hardening his face, Goku added, "Maybe the next two days inside can make that sink in a little, eh?"</p><p>Nodding again, Gohan swung his left arm, mainly out of nerves. He didn't get in trouble all that often and even if he deserved it, he hated the feeling of disappointment that always churned in his gut. Knowing that he didn't even have something to show for it just made it worse somehow!</p><p>So the fan swung, in a straight blade fashion.</p><p>Goku pulled his son forward just before the incoming lighting struck the ground, slicing through where Gohan had just been. Laughing a bit sheepishly, the teen handed the fan back to his father and rubbed the back ki of his head in a very familiar gesture. "Didja know it could do that?"</p><p>OOO</p><p>"Nothing." Gohan closed the book and rested his head on folded hands. He was truly running out of ideas. The dragonballs were a no go, the Bansho Fan had been disappointing and every scientific study he looked into delivered nothing. Even cloud seeding to bring about rain was a shot in the dark. Snow? Forget it.</p><p>Yes, snow machines were a thing but not fit what he needed and he knew that fake snow was not what his parents wanted. They wanted the real deal. They deserved the real deal!</p><p>Now what?</p><p>The two days he'd been stuck inside he'd used for research. That had turned into a week of research. Of visiting Capsule Corp. of asking questions. He still had the same answer...nothing.</p><p>He had done one final attempt that morning. A small, hastily written letter that he tucked into a plain envelope before releasing it to the wind. Maybe Grandpa Santa was busy but it was one last avenue.</p><p><em>I don't need the gift I asked for</em>, he'd stated in the writing. <em>But if you could bring snow to the mountain for my mom and dad, that would be enough.</em></p><p>But there was, naturally, no way of knowing if it was received.</p><p>Now, Christmas was in less than four days and he was no closer to an answer!</p><p>"Gooo-haaan..."</p><p>Turning from his book, he shifted his eyes to the door.</p><p>Goten, covered head to toe in a white blanket and wearing some of Mom's high heels clip clopped to him like a lame horse. Holding out his hands, Goten wiggled his fingers and reached for his brother. "Gooohaaan."</p><p>Allowing a smile, Gohan asked "And what are you supposed to be?"</p><p>The sheets tumbled down in frustration and a ruffled head scowled at him. "Snow Lady! Duh!"</p><p>"Snow Lady?" Echoing his brother, Gohan took in his appearance a moment. "You mean the Snow Woman?"</p><p>"What I said. Snow Lady!" Goten grinned. "Mommy and Daddy told me!"</p><p>Well, it certainly was a popular story this time of year. He doubted they told him the whole thing though. If he recalled, those stories never ended well. They probably left it as a woman that made snow.</p><p>Wait...</p><p>"The Snow Woman." Gohan had heard the story quite often as a child but now Goten's interest had him thinking about it differently. "If you need snow...she seems like the one to talk to." He knew why he'd not considered her before—aside from not thinking about it. While she brought snow and ice and cold, she was also notorious for being...well, a bit on the murder-happy side. And what defense did even his skills have on magic?</p><p>"Mama! Daddy!" Goten's shout into his ears reminded him of WHY he was considering this. Their parents. Now that he was older, Gohan could truly see the sacrifices they made so often. The things they gave up so he could have. Christmas was the time to pay them back for that.</p><p>And if they wanted snow, so be it!</p><p>Scooping his sibling onto his hip, letting the shoes tumble off, Gohan gently shushed him. "Shh."</p><p>"Shh!" Goten mimicked with a giggle.</p><p>"You wanna go hunt down a Snow Woman?" Gohan asked. "A REAL Snow Woman to bring snow for Mom and Dad?" Maybe it was foolish to bring Goten along...no, it WAS foolish. But, there was also a chance. The Snow Woman was supposedly protective and loving towards her own baby but there was a slim chance that she would also be merciful to another baby.</p><p>Goten was close enough.</p><p>"Yay! Snow for Mama! Snow for Daddy!"</p><p>Gohan held his sibling close and before he lost his nerve darted out the window and headed North.</p><p>OOO</p><p>"No Old Man Snow either, huh?"</p><p>"Doesn't look like it." Huddling Goten close to his chest, Gohan made his way forward through the blustery white. It had taken a time but they'd finally stumbled upon a place cloaked in white. A quick visit with a handful of locals had confirmed the incoming storm. While they'd urged them not to go forth, Gohan had insisted. Maybe they could keep them from getting swamped this year!</p><p>Goten, eyes full of wonder, had wanted to run through the snowy flakes the moment he saw them but Gohan refused. He didn't want to take the chance that this Snow Woman would find and claim his brother as one of her own. So no matter how Goten griped, Gohan kept him pressed to his chest. Reminders of bringing snow back for Mom and Dad calmed him a bit.</p><p>The sharp winds cut and Gohan forced himself to move towards it, rather than away. After a little while, when Goten complained that "snow no fun, it cold!" the teen wrapped his brother into his shirt and pulled the cloak they'd been gifted by the villagers around him. Even though Goten's toes were freezing when they brushed his skin, he tolerated it.</p><p>They would find the Snow Woman, strike a deal and then go home where it was warm. Where Mom would have hot chocolate and Dad would have the fire roaring. Mom would tell stories and sing...</p><p>Sing...</p><p>There. On the wind. It was a faint tune, like icicles in the breeze. Looking at his brother, so cuddled up he looked like some kind of snow ball, he asked, "Hear that?"</p><p>Goten nodded. "Singing!"</p><p>"Yep, sure sounds like it. We m-might be close."</p><p>Goten's frown spread. "Brother." He pointed, "Lips wrong color."</p><p>Shaking his head, Gohan countered, "Cold does that. We won't be out here much longer, I promise."</p><p>"Good. Cold."</p><p>Stepping forward again, Gohan followed the sound. It was haunting, little more than a moan but it would heighten and lessen, pulling him first left then right then around and about until Gohan had quite lost track of where the village had been.</p><p><em>I can always fly above the storm</em>.</p><p>The quest continued.</p><p>Gradually, as if mist parting, he made out a shape. Tall, slender, cloaked in a white kimono and with black hair that tumbled like spilled ink.</p><p>"That her?" Goten asked.</p><p>"L-let's see!" Clenching his teeth to stop the chattering, Gohan called out to her, "Miss! Are you the Lady of the Snow?"</p><p>She paused. Turning, Gohan could make out a tiny bundle wrapped in her arms. He couldn't see its face and he became acutely aware that when this woman walked, she left no imprint.</p><p>Yes. This was her. It had to be.</p><p>They closed distance until they were just out of arms' reach of one another. The woman's eyes, a dark and icy blue, looked at him and Gohan couldn't help but shiver and out of almost reflex, he pulled his arm over Goten.</p><p>"Are you the Lady of the Snow?" He asked again. "C-could you bring snow to us?"</p><p>She looked him up and down and again, she remained quiet. But her eyes did settle on Goten more than Gohan liked. He pulled his brother a bit closer.</p><p>"Will you hold my baby?"</p><p>On alert, Gohan eyed the wrapped bundle in her arms. It had yet to move and he saw nothing about it that even remotely made him think it was a child, aside from the shape. He also knew this part of the myth.</p><p>"Why?" He asked. "I'm sure it prefers its mother."</p><p>"The child is cold." Her voice was soft, mesmerizing. "I will hug your child. He is cold."</p><p>"No!" Gohan pulled his arms completely over his brother. "No. I want to know if you can bring snow to somewhere else. Then...then maybe I can hold your baby."</p><p>Goten looked up, "Big Brother, no. Go home."</p><p>He had to admit, that might be a good idea but her voice was soft. Enchanting. The way she held that child so close. It reminded him of...something. His own mother maybe? Being held close and sung to?</p><p>"The child is cold." Her voice broke, as if made of ice. "So cold. With your warmth, the child lives."</p><p>Yes. And didn't he want to help her? It was rude to ask for something and not give something in return. Maybe he just needed to show her good intent. That was how you got people to talk and communicate, right?</p><p>He extended one arm.</p><p>"Big Brother!"</p><p>If Gohan heard, he made no indication.</p><p>The little bundle seemed more child now than he first thought. No hair but then a baby wouldn't always have hair. Pale white and oh, they did look so...</p><p>Sharp pain cut right through his chest. A deep searing pain that knocked him right out of his trance and he jerked his arm back, the edge of his fingers barely brushing the baby's face.</p><p>Ice. Snow. No baby at all! Just ice and snow and no more alive than the frigid white they stood on!</p><p>Looking down, Gohan wheezed out a bit as Goten withdrew his teeth from his sibling's pectoral muscle, those sharp little Saiyan fangs leaving their tell-tale mark. He looked like he'd run into a little vampire.</p><p>"Big Brother! Home!"</p><p>Yes. Yes.</p><p>Peddling backward before her voice could get to him again, Gohan ran. He gathered ki for flight but nothing happened. Stumbling forward, he sprawled in the snow drift, catching himself just barely with one arm as they careened into the ground.</p><p>"Big Brother! Your arm!"</p><p>His arm? Wha...</p><p>Turning, Gohan spied that his fingers, the ones they had brushed the surface of the infant, were coated in ice and it was getting harder and harder to move them. In fact, his whole arm was suddenly so heavy.</p><p>"G-goten..."</p><p>"Big Brother! Get up!"</p><p>Yes. Get up. Walk. Run. Fly. Crawl. Whatever. But move.</p><p>Given the circumstances, Goten jumped down and pulled Gohan up by his other arm. Stumbling forward, clutching his half frozen arm to his chest, Gohan sludged.</p><p>Keep walking.</p><p>Keep walking.</p><p>Heavy. Cold.</p><p>Keep walking.</p><p>Keep walking.</p><p>Tired.</p><p>Keep...</p><p>OOO</p><p>Everything felt...light.</p><p>Well, maybe more misty. Like you were lost in a fog. Or underwater. Maybe that was the better description. Like you knew people were talking and things were moving but it was hard to see and hear. It felt garbled.</p><p>Occasionally, there was a bump or a jolt and he would drift again but gradually, he felt himself solidly. Ground. Settle.</p><p>His eyes drifted open on a woman but not any woman he knew. Not a Snow Woman either. No, this woman's eyes were warm, kind. Cinnamon brown and surrounded by red hair. "Who..."</p><p>"Ah! Good, you're awake! We were starting to worry!" The woman smiled brightly and Gohan looked about.</p><p>He was inside a small home, wrapped in blankets and his left arm was soaking in some odd liquid. His fingers were still swollen but they'd lost the frost. His nose felt icy though and weariness was all over him.</p><p>"Who...where's Goten?" What little energy he still had forced him into a halfway sitting position. The woman gently pressed him back down and he was ashamed that he hadn't the energy to resist her.</p><p>"Oh, is that the little guy's name. He wouldn't tell us. I almost thought it was Goku but he must have grown some after all these years!" Calling, she said, "Eighter! Bring the little one back in here, he's awake!"</p><p>"Big Brother!" The suddenly oh-so-welcomed voice appeared as a flash of color and Gohan was back on the bed, his toddler brother holding him tight. "You woke up! You okay? I didn't tell them nothing. They strangers!"</p><p>Taking a moment to gather himself, Gohan answered, "It's okay, Goten." Looking about, his slowly thawing brain took into account the woman, the large hulking man that had followed Goten and the fact they knew his father. "You...you're..."</p><p>"Oh, of course." The woman laughed. "My name is Suno. This is Eighter. He's a big marshmallow though." She offered to his large size. "And you're," she pointed to Goten, "A dead ringer for Son Goku! Both of you actually!"</p><p>Before Gohan could say a thing, Goten chimed up "That's Daddy!"</p><p>Suno's face lit up like a star and Eighter gasped aloud with a smile. The red haired woman called, "Ma! Pa! They're Son Goku's kids!" A moment later two more individuals came in, carrying soup and hot tea which Gohan took gratefully both, nursing it slowly as the older woman helped him steady his good arm.</p><p>Goten cocked his head to the side. "You know Daddy?"</p><p>Eighter grinned. "Yes. He is a dear friend of ours. We have not heard from him in a long time. We had no idea he had children."</p><p>Gohan despite himself, laughed. "Yeah, Dad'll do that..." He addresses his brother. "Goten, can you help them get ahold of Dad and Mom?"</p><p>"It's okay?" He asked.</p><p>Nodding, Gohan said, "Don't think I'm gonna be flying anywhere. And I remember Daddy telling me 'bout them. They're Daddy's friends, like Aunt Bulma."</p><p>"Oh." Turning with a huge smile, Goten announced, "I got my phone number here!" He pointed to his head.</p><p>Suno stood, "Oh, well, look how grown up you are! Why don't we call Mommy and Daddy together and I bet there's some hot cookies in the kitchen too!"</p><p>"Yummy!" Bounding down, he took her hand and followed obediently off to the room just beyond eyeshot.</p><p>Gohan closed his eyes as he finished off the soup. Knowing these were the people his father used to tell him about when he talked about the Red Ribbon Army filled him with relief. Daddy didn't make poor friends. He and Goten would be safe.</p><p>But he'd failed. Not only had he failed but if not for Goten, he might have fallen victim to the Snow Woman himself. Deep seated sorrow cut his heart and lying down, blocking everything else out became the best course of action. He had nothing else he could do, nothing else he could try and he knew he was in for a serving of wrath from both his parents. Well earned too.</p><p>But the feeling of utter and complete failure was crushing. Even after exploring every possible track, he was going to be empty handed for his parents.</p><p>This was supposed to be his gift, his acknowledgment of exactly how much he knew they did and how much they deserved but he'd failed to deliver it.</p><p>All he'd wanted was to make Christmas special for them.</p><p>And he'd failed.</p><p>Sleep. Yes, sleep was all he could take right now. He didn't know if the tea had a natural sleeping draught or if his body and mind were still just shot but he didn't care. Confusion and drifting thoughts became common place and he only caught a faint "Suno!" sometime later by what sounded like Dad but by then, exhaustion stole his consciousness.</p><p>OOO</p><p>Waking up would come and go for a while. Gohan was certain he'd been awake at least a bit because he remembered stumbling into the bathroom and he recalled someone helping him down some kind of medicine. It was nasty, horrid, putrid but it worked.</p><p>Could only be Dad's herbal remedies. Foul, terrible things but they always worked.</p><p>So, this time when he awoke, it was to the glittering lights of the Christmas tree, the sounds of clattering pans in the kitchen and a pair of fingers gently running through his hair. He opted to lay there and simply take in the moment for a time. A deep inhale told him all he needed to know.</p><p>"Hey Daddy," he croaked out.</p><p>The hand stroking his hair stopped abruptly and Gohan shifted his eyes up. After a small pause, his father looked back down at him and there was no anger in his eyes, just genuine relief.</p><p>"Well, welcome back, Gohan! Chi, Goten, he's awake!"</p><p>The sound of breaking glass came from the kitchen and ChiChi all but flew into the room, Goten tucked under her arm. She dropped her youngest into Goku's arms and then dropped to her knees, taking Gohan's cheeks in her hands. "Oh, Gohan, how are you feeling?" She put her hand to his forehead, "No more fever. How's your chest, your breathin', your arm. Somethin' bit you, your chest, what kinda nasty monster—"</p><p>"Chi." Goku's grasped her left arm. "He kinda hasta be able to answer your questions and he can't if ya don't let him."</p><p>Blinking a moment, ChiChi relented and back up slightly, but just enough to allow Gohan to sit up with his father's help. It was clear that she was not going to relent until she got all her answers to her satisfaction though.</p><p>"I feel okay. A little tired still and my arm aches but I'm okay," He rubbed his arm and found that while it did ache some the swelling had gone down and aside from some faint redness, it looked almost normal again.</p><p>"You're darn lucky though." Goku's voice carried more gravity than Gohan remembered hearing in a while. "If Suno hadn't heard Goten sobbing for help, you mighta been lost in that snow for too long. Cold ain't a game, Gohan!"</p><p>"I know." Keeping his eyes avoiding theirs, he repeated, "I know it's not and I wasn't—"</p><p>"You coulda died out there." ChiChi interrupted him. "I don't understand you, lately, Gohan. Me or your father! This ain't like you at all! We coulda lost you and the stupid dragon coulda done nothin' about hypothermia! Ya can't get careless like that!"</p><p>"I wasn't bein' careless, Mom." He insisted. "I just…it got out of control."</p><p>"You were in a blizzard." Goku was being significantly calmer than ChiChi but the hurt and fear in his voice was unmistakable. "I know you're smarter than that. What happened?"</p><p>"And before all this, the issue with the fan and lying and drawin' little Goten in on your schemes too." ChiChi lay a hand on her temple a moment as if drawing on strength. "If this is some teenager rebellion, please let me know so I can adjust but this isn't like my Gohan."</p><p>"It's not rebellion, Mom, I promise." Why? Why did they have to keep asking questions? It was hard enough to admit failure to himself but now, he had to tell them? He had to talk about how he wasn't able to give them what they deserved? That the snowy, wonderful Christmas that Mom and Dad found so many memories in was not going to happen?</p><p>It came in small little bursts but eventually the tears came with a loud cracking sob unlike any he had uttered in the past few years. But it was the only thing he could manage outside of his wheezed "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"</p><p>The warmth of his father's arms wrapped around him tightly and he recognized his mother's nails gently threading through his hair and a moment later, their voices cut through his sorrow and pool of self-doubt.</p><p>"Gohan, sweetie." His mother's tone had lost its frustration and now only carried worry and care. "Baby, we didn't mean to come across so harsh…"</p><p>Goku added, "Guess we just reacted. I mean, when I got the call from Suno and Goten and they tol' me what kinda state you were in…it scared me to death!"</p><p>Wiping his eyes, Gohan looked up at his parents, caught nothing but the love in their eyes but that only served to make the sinking pit in his heart worse. Not only had he failed but now, he'd made them worry for nothing! And what if something HAD happened to Goten?</p><p>Some good son he was.</p><p>But apparently, Goten had heard enough. He looked from his father to his mother then to Gohan and said, "Big Brother, it okay. You tried,"</p><p>Goku and ChiChi eyed their youngest. "Tried?"</p><p>The boy nodded from his position on his father's lap like it was the simplest thing in the world. "Big Brother went to get present." He pointed to each of his parents in turn.</p><p>"That's what all this was about?" ChiChi's face contorted in confusion. "Gohan, what in the world were you hunting for in a blizzard for us?"</p><p>For a moment, Gohan said nothing. But then, gradually, as if spurred by the support of his little brother patting his hand, he said from behind the safe curtain of his hair hiding his face, "Snow."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"Snow?" Goku's voice carried a hint of knowledge but overall bafflement. "Well, I guess a blizzard is the place to find it—"</p><p>"Uh uh," Shaking his head back and forth, Gohan clarified. "A way…to bring snow here. So…you could have a white Christmas. Like when you were first married or when I was a kid but …I failed…nothing I tried worked. I'm…sorry."</p><p>"Gohan." Goku set Goten on the couch with a gentle pat to the head as thanks and then slid to the ground, setting on his knees so he could look his son in the face. "Gohan, look at me."</p><p>Slowly, Gohan obeyed, lifting his head so his hair fell out of the way and his tear streaked cheeks were visible. Reaching out to gently wipe at the trails left behind, Goku asked, "Is that was ALL this was? The Bansho Fan, the locking yourself in your room with all those books, the disappearin' with Goten?"</p><p>Goten rocked back and forth. "Genie-Man said Bansho Fan makes rain so…snow too?" Pouting, he said, "No good though."</p><p>Nodding, Gohan added, "And we already asked about the Namekian dragonballs. So, I tried to Bansho Fan. But Dad, you know how that turned out. So, I figured maybe science had a way but we aren't that good yet and then, I thought…maybe the Snow Woman."</p><p>Goten shuddered, "We found her!" Sticking out his tongue, he verified. "She jerk! She hurt brother!" He pointed to his sibling's arm. "She big jerk."</p><p>Face pale as snow in and of itself, ChiChi took her boy by the cheeks again. "Did she touch ya?"</p><p>"I…touched the baby." He rubbed his left arm, lightly. "Just a hair. Her voice was…it sounded so sweet and I started to forget where I was and why I was there and it felt so blurry." He scowled, but not without a smile. "That's when little velociraptor bit me."</p><p>Showing off his freshly erupted fangs, the toddler defended himself, "Worked!"</p><p>"Yeah, it did." Rubbing his chest a bit, Gohan said again, "I never wanted to make you worry, I never wanted any of this bad stuff to happen. I just wanted to make your Christmas special. And I thought, if I could bring snow that…it would be."</p><p>"Oh, you silly boy." Leaning over to lay a kiss to his head, ChiChi joined her husband on the ground so she could look her oldest in the eye. "Gohan, Christmas is going to be special because you and Goten and your father are here. Snow isn't what makes it special."</p><p>"But…you wanted it so bad. I could see it!" His insistence felt tangible it was so strong.</p><p>"Well, yeah, we have good memories with it," Goku chimed in "But it's the people we made the memories with that made it special, Gohan. I remember that first time with your mom because I realized I loved her, not because of the snow. The snow's the background, not the focus, okay?"</p><p>ChiChi added, "And the fun we had in the snow when your father came home could have happened in the house, in a desert, in a lake. What we did wasn't important. Understand?" She stroked his face lightly. "Oh, my dear sweet boy."</p><p>Goku reached out and ruffled the boy's hair, as he usually did. "I swear, little man, good thing that body of yours don't have to hold all your heart. It'd never fit. But don't you worry about the snow, okay? No matter what, long as we have you and your brother and your Mom here…our Christmas'll be special enough, okay?"</p><p>"But…now, I don't have anything for you," the boy's protest died on his lips when his father shook his head.</p><p>"And we tol' ya that you don't gotta get us anything."</p><p>ChiChi added as she stood, "If you wanna get us anythin', then get better. I want you to get some more sleep. Your body still needs to heal and your belly better be ready for dinner tomorrow!"</p><p>Blinking, Gohan asked, "Wha..what? What day is it? How long was I…"</p><p>"Christmas Eve," Goku smiled. "You woke up just in time. I betcha a little extra sleep tonight and you'll be all set to see what Grandpa Santa brought ya, huh?"</p><p>Goten grinned, "Tomorrow, Big Brother! Presents!"</p><p>Scooping him up into her arms, ChiChi remarked, "Yes, yes. But we hafta finish laying out Grandpa Santa's cookies first, right?" She nuzzled her youngest. "And is Goten still up for that?"</p><p>"Yes! I do it!"</p><p>"Good because I have a feeling your father would forget to leave any for the poor workin' man." She set her husband with a false glare and he good naturedly laughed. Shaking her head, ChiChi headed for the kitchen, remarking about getting another dose of medicine and a light supper for Gohan.</p><p>Father and son sat alone.</p><p>"Dad…Daddy, I…never wanted to make you worry," Gohan said once they were alone. "I guess I forget you can worry too. Mom, I know she does but I forget that you can too." He looked at the man. "And I never wanna do that to you or Mom."</p><p>"I worry 'bout as much as your mom," Goku admitted, "I just got better 'bout hiding it. You're my son, Gohan. I'll worry 'bout you until there ain't breath left in me…actually, no, that ain't true 'cause I worry in the Afterlife too." He nudged the boy's nose. "Gohan, when I came into Suno's house, you'd fallen back asleep. You were still, cold and I couldn't even feel your ki."</p><p>Gohan imagined that was probably true. He certainly couldn't recall how he got from Suno's to home.</p><p>"I thought you were gone to the Afterlife already and I was ready to go rip King Enma limb from limb to get you back, forget the rules." Goku leaned over and rested his forehead on his son's. "Not a lot scares me, Gohan. But that terrified me. I can handle dyin' myself but you or your brother or your mom? Can't take that. You and your mom and your brother are the best thing I coulda ever asked for, got that? Long as I have you all, I don't need anything else." Smiling, he said, "Got it, little man?"</p><p>"…okay, Daddy." Warmth in his chest eased the cold in more ways than one.</p><p>"Good." Pulling away, Goku stood again, "Think you can make it to the kitchen? Then I think we all oughta head to bed soon or Grandpa Santa won't show up!"</p><p>Taking hold of the man's arm, Gohan stood. "Long as you don't try to take Grandpa Santa's cookies."</p><p>"Aw, just one…"</p><p>OOO</p><p>"Big Brother! Up! Mommy! Daddy! Up! Up!"</p><p>Stirring lightly against the light from outside, Gohan cracked open one eye. His little brother was already up and jolting around the room like his feet were on fire. The family of four had decided that Christmas Eve was a good excuse to have a rare family bed but that didn't stop Goten from getting up insanely early.</p><p>After a moment though, his brain caught up and Gohan jolted up like a shot, startling his parents awake.</p><p>"It's Christmas morning!"</p><p>Goku moaned and ChiChi stretched.</p><p>Crawling over his parents' legs, Gohan was about to give chase to his enthusiastic brother when something caught his eye. It was propped against the lamp on his mother's side of the bed and looked so familiar that he crawled back over the bed, pulling it up.</p><p>"Gohan, what is it?" His mother's voice, tired as it was, carried interest.</p><p>"This…" he turned, "This is the envelope I sent to Grandpa Santa." He added quickly. "Not the one at Bulma's. I sent another, a few days ago. This is that same envelope." He knew that right away because his last envelope had an odd tear on the edge that he had patched with a small Christmas sticker from Goten's collection. The tiny jingle bell was still there.</p><p>By now, both Goku and ChiChi were wide away and while Gohan examined the prize, the two parents looked at one another.</p><p>ChiChi mouthed 'Did you?'</p><p>Shaking his head, Goku replied, silently 'Thought you did.'</p><p>Opening the folds, Gohan found a simple card inside. Pulling it out, his mother lit the lamp and the three of them looked on together.</p><p>There wasn't much to it. It was a plain white card, looking very much like a business card except it had a lovely green border around it and in the center, written in ink that shimmered and shifted between green and red almost every moment was the kanji for'loyal son.'</p><p>Gohan lifted his head, "Does…does this mean Grandpa Santa got my letter?"</p><p>"I-I'd say it does." Goku managed. "How 'bout we go take a look—"</p><p>"Mommy, Daddy, Big Brother, come lookie!"</p><p>ChiChi chuckled, "I dare say we don't have a choice." Taking only a brief moment to put on a pair of house coats, the parents followed their eldest out into the main living room. But instead of finding Goten exploring the stockings they'd hung the night before, he was perched before the front door, which was wide open.</p><p>The world outside was cased in white and delicate flakes were still falling.</p><p>Breath caught in his throat, Gohan stumbled to stand behind his brother. He stretched out his hand and caught a few on fingers, pulling them to his mouth and tasting them. Cool and fresh and no doubt, snow.</p><p>"Snow." He whispered. Turning to face his parents, he pointed outside, tears in his eyes, "It's…it's snow!"</p><p>Eyes wide, first ChiChi then Goku followed their children outside, eyes aghast as they looked skyward. Much like her son had, the Son Matriarch held out her hand, catching flakes on her fingers and testing them on her tongue.</p><p>"It is. It is. Snow. Snow!" She giggled, an enthusiastic squeal as she took hold of Gohan's hands and spun about once or twice, not even caring that her slippers were getting soaked in frost. "It's snow!"</p><p>Gohan's grin just grew and grew and the more snow that gathered in his hair, the happier he became. It had happened. Snow! Snow! Had Grandpa Santa listened? He must have! Tge card this morning, him sending it not that long ago, the way the card was written and now this? There was no other explanation!</p><p>Goku laughed wildly, scooped up his wife in one arm and both boys in the other and spun around, sending clumps of white slush everywhere, "Well, wouldja look at that?! Guess Grandpa Santa really does listen, don't he?"</p><p>Setting Gohan with a warm gaze, he added "And rewards boys and girls with good hearts."</p><p>Before Gohan could reply, Goten was squirming loose and darting to the side of the house, calling, "Look, look!" Propped against the building were two boxes, one quite large and one much smaller. "They gifts! Who they for!?"</p><p>Giving into his little brother's demands, Gohan read from the tag of the largest one. "To Goten, from Grandpa Santa—"</p><p>Goten all but pounced the large gift, ripping off the paper as if he were a wild animal and the contents were a meal after a famine. It didn't take long to uncover a rather large plush animal, complete in the colors of Icarus' shades, complete with wings that flapped when Goten squeezed it.</p><p>Which he did. Over and over.</p><p>"It my dragon!" He sang as high pitched as he could manage which was quite a feat. "Thank you Grandpa Santa! He bring my dragon!"</p><p>Well, that left little mystery for the other box. Gohan found his name on it quickly and while he used a bit more patience than his brother, when he opened the box, he still squealed. Lying inside were two gis—one a dark red color, one a dark blue with a choice of red or green undershirts, shoes reminiscent of his mentor's style, a cape (minus the large shoulder pads) and embroidered on the gis, both front and back, was the name 'Son.'</p><p>Turning around, holding up one in each hand, Gohan grinned so wide his cheeks hurt. "Look! Look, it has you and Mom and Piccolo in here!"</p><p>Goku approached, examined them. He was truthfully looking for the tell-tale signs of ChiChi's workmanship but he found none. If anything, he could no stitching at all. It was if they had just been…well, magicked up, for lack of a better word. As he turned them over, he noticed something else.</p><p>"And would you look at that?" He gestured his son over. Included in each gi, on the back, was a small tail hole.</p><p>Goten walked up, frowned, "But Big Brother no have a tail."</p><p>Without waiting, as was the case with children, he pulled on his sibling's slacks, to prove his point.</p><p>And whether it had been there since morning or had merely appeared at the right moment, the brown appendage snaked into view. Gohan grabbed hold of it, as if it were an old friend he had not seen in some time.</p><p>His brother was baffled. "What?! He not have one yesterday."</p><p>"…no." Gohan clarified, "I didn't."</p><p>ChiChi turned to Goku, eyes wide. "You're our resident expert on all things weird, Goku!"</p><p>Scratching his head, Goku shrugged, "Well, I mean, Gohan DID ask Grandpa Santa for it. And who knows what he can do."</p><p>Moving around to stand behind him, ChiChi slipped her hands down the back of her husband's slacks, much to his yelping surprise, but when her hands clasped a large furry brown tail when she pulled it back out, his cries stopped.</p><p>"Wha…"</p><p>"Don'cha remember?" She asked softly. "Gohan asked for BOTH of you."</p><p>Staring, bewildered, Goku flexed the appendage, wondering, much like his son, if this had just appeared or if he had been too wrapped up in the craziness of the morning to notice. No matter, really.</p><p>He had his tail back! After so many years, so many transformations, he had his tail back.</p><p>No, the wind was stinging his face, that was it. Eyes watered a lot with that.</p><p>"Gohan!" He called, waving it about, "Look, your ol' man got his too!" His son laughed and spun around again, almost looking like a dog chasing their tail but instead, he giggled and jumped and when his father approached, he grasped the man's arm with the appendage, squealing like mad when Goku hoisted him to his shoulder, teenaged years be damned.</p><p>Goten pouted, tugged on ChiChi's skirt. "Where's mine?"</p><p>Laughing, she scooped him up. "Hey, someone hasta look like Mommy. I don't wanna be the only one with no tail!" It would do little good to tell him he was not born with one. She added, "Besides, that wouldn't make games very fair, would it?"</p><p>Considering this very important job, Goten thought and gave a nod. "Okay. Mommy and me no tails."</p><p>Oh, for the mentality of toddlers—</p><p>A surge of snow suddenly careened into the back of her head and ChiChi turned, eyes blazing.</p><p>Her oldest son and husband both stood side by side, looking remarkably guilty even as they gathered snowballs in both hand and tail. Turning to her youngest, she advised, "Goten, whatta you say we get Daddy and Big Brother?"</p><p>"yes!" Flopping down on the snow, the boy sank a good three inches but as was his way, he just laughed and plowed forward, like a little bull, tossing up as much snow as his tiny hands could muster. When he finally reached his brother and father, he wasted no time and taking advantage of his smaller size to grasp for the newly discovered tails.</p><p>"Hey! Don't pull on that!"</p><p>"Goku, no flying!"</p><p>"Gonna get you both!</p><p>"Dad, you're supposed to be on MY side!"</p><p>And so, the morning dissolved into a case of snow play, chase, making snow dragons until hot chocolate was required for recovery. The family of four relished it; not in the games of ice but rather in the laughter that came from watching a toddler realize snow for the first time. For the joy to be found in watching a boy try on his new gi and model it for anyone that would watch. For the secret kisses stolen under the frozen trees when children's eyes were turned away. For the man lost in laughter as he rediscovered a piece of himself that he surrendered for the good of the world long ago.</p><p>For the rewards for kind hearts.</p><p>For the memories and the miracles disguised.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>